1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing and, in particular, to search engines. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program for refining search criteria through focusing word definitions.
2. Description of Related Art
A search engine is software that searches for data based on some criteria. Search engines have become very popular and sometimes even necessary tools for locating information on the World Wide Web. Every Web search site uses a search engine that it has either developed itself or has purchased from a third party. Search engines can differ dramatically in the way they find and index the material in a data store, and the way they search the indexes from the user's query. The terms “search engine” and “Web search site” are sometimes used synonymously, although the former technically describes the software and methodology used, while the latter refers to the site itself.
Search criteria submitted to search engines are normally subject to interpretation. Typically, in a Web search engine, search criteria is submitted by a user as a simple search expression. While search engines exist that are able to process complex Boolean expressions, the average user of a Web browser does not know the proper syntax to take advantage of the more sophisticated search engines. Therefore, most Internet search engines receive search expressions with strings of words and use an “OR” as a default operator between words. Other search engines may use an “AND” operator or use weighting mechanisms to rank search results.
Other advanced search engines are able to process natural language expression. Natural language expressions allow the user to form search criteria in a human understandable format. However, the natural language expression is ultimately converted into a syntax that can be processed by the search engine and the resulting search is not necessarily more defined.
Some searches are intended to narrow results down to a single page or a finite few pages. These types of searches are looking for a “right answer.” An ideal situation involves entering the magical combination of search terms that returns exactly one Web page that has the desired information. Other searches may seek to compile a set of pages pertaining to some criteria. If the search expression is too limited, many pertinent pages may be left unfound. Therefore, the searcher may wish to expand or enhance the search, rather than narrow the search. However, most search engines provide little or no assistance in focusing a search expression to achieve either goal.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved mechanism for refining and enhancing search criteria.